Increasing customer satisfaction is a major goal of modern contact centers and other interaction-related environments such as, for example, banks, academic institutions, telephone companies (Telco's) e.g., an inter-exchange carrier or a local exchange carrier and/or government agencies.
The assessment of customer satisfaction in relation to customer-agent telephone interaction may be obtained from a feedback application implemented on an IVR-based survey system. There is a need for a feedback application implementation that would enable transferring customers to the feedback survey system upon termination of the interaction with the contact center representative in an efficient and reliable manner.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.